Managed connectivity is an important technology for data centers where optical fiber and wire connectivity is used to interconnect high bandwidth ports between network elements such as servers, switches, and routers to other network elements. As data centers have grown larger and become more security conscious and more geographically diverse, the need for connectivity identification, near real time detection and self-documentation, are becoming compulsory requirements.
In certain systems, managed connectivity systems may implement a panel that is equipped with electronics that provide connection information to an upstream controller such as a middleware or database system. This information may be used to create a map of a network. These systems generally use three basic types of managed connectivity technology. These types include continuity, inference, and absolute types of managed connectivity technological systems.
In a continuity system, the system uses panels that are equipped with internal or external contacts that make electrical connections with dedicated contacts in the cables that connect to the panels. When both ends of the cable are inserted into their respective panels a continuity measurement allows the system to see the connection at both ends. This method may require a continuity wire and special connectors in both copper and fiber cables as well as a tiered structure of scanners.
In an inference detection system, the system can detect the insertion of a patch cord and transmit the information to an upstream controller via a local panel manager. The connection mapping has to be manually initiated. Since there is no connection between the panel controller and the cable, there is no cable identification or characteristic data available. This can allow a cable with the wrong transmission characteristics to be inserted into a port. In addition, these systems are constrained to patching zones. This confines the patching or cross connecting to a specific zone. Patching across zones cannot be detected by the inference systems.
In an absolute system, the system may use dedicated electrical contacts embedded in each panel port to mate with contacts on a plug. These contacts are not part of the signaling path and are dedicated for use in managed connectivity. The contacts provide an electrical connection between the inserted plug and the panel to enable the panel controller to detect the insertion (or removal) of a plug into a panel port and read the memory device (CPID) housed inside the plug. Part of the data content is a unique identification code so the system knows what cord is inserted in which panel port.
Panels equipped with managed connectivity controllers are expensive and are difficult to manufacture due to circuit, connector, and contact designs. Panel footprints are larger which means there is less rack space and more IP communication ports are required. Further, panels must be equipped with internal power supplies or converters. Further, the power dissipation limits for these panels may depend on the use of PoE or external converters.